RPlog:Coreshan and Morganna
His gaze shifts to Morganna, staring her down despite her unflinching mechanical eye. "Caspar is below ... and my colleagues are here at the moment. Moving between the two takes little time or effort," Paul notes in quiet Coreshan comes out of the crowd. Eryk tries to supress a chuckle. Obviously, whoever invented the expression 'curse like a sailor' had never met Morganna. His expression becomes more serious as he grips his bottle tightly, leans closer, and regards Paul earnestly. "You, uh..." he starts, "...you need some diving experience? I've got a little. But, umm...what's this for exactly?" Morganna narrows her right eye and returns Paul's stare with a cold, cruel one, she frowns, "I see.." the woman hisses, "At least you won't be able to trouble us with your music down there." the words are acidic, and designed to sting. Coreshan closes the book and stuffs it into his jacket. He finishes off his brandy in final gulp and crushes out his smoke in a blackened ash tray. He looks at the trio one last time his eye stopping on the scarred woman. Then he heads toward the door. Hazel eyes drift calmly toward Eryk, but all he offers is, "An expedition, underwater. Details at this point are somewhat nebulous. Let's just say I'm looking for someone reliable and trustworthy. More details will be available upon hire." The Corellian then turns his gaze back to Morganna and offers her a smile that is more snide than sincere. "You seemed to enjoy my music just fine, but fear not ... I shan't knowingly inflict it upon you in the future." He doesn't seem to be slighted in the least by her bitter tone. Morganna growls slightly to Paul, "I love your music." she admits, "So much that when I hear it I wish to wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze the life out of your body." her voice becomes almost haunted as the woman slips into another world, her hands rising to make a choking motion. It is almost as though someone else has said that. The woman shakes her head and snaps out of the trance with a shiver. She shakily takes a sip of her drink and runs her other hand through her hair. It is certainly the most bizarre compliment that the Corellian has ever received, and it takes him a moment to figure out how to respond to it. After a quiet moment he simply murmurs, "Thank you ... and I'm sorry." Eryk looks at Morganna with a very uncertain look for a few moments and is silent. He then turns and nods to Nighman again, muttering, "Well, I can't account for my trustworthiness where competition is involved, but if I'm helping someone in an expedition, I can. I've done a few jobs /with/ Kemmet rather than merely /for/ him, and he can back me up: I never leave a member of my team in a bad spot." Shifting in his seat, Paul eyes the man for a moment, his gaze measuring, before inquiring, "What kind of experience do you have? And, do you mine if I chat with Kemmet about your work together? It's a potentially dangerous job, so I want to know that my team is going to work well together and be able to trust one another in a tight spot." Morganna narrows her right eye and shakes her head, the woman takes a sip from her drink and scowls, she didn't want that side of her to pop out like that,.. she didn't control it that time, she pushed it back, but she didn't want it to become so force-damned obvious. Like the winds of hoth, the woman's cool voice breezes out, "I should be the one who is sorry..." she pauses, "But.. for some reason I have an inability to be so." Eryk nods earnestly to Nighman. "I understand completely. Feel free to talk to him. As for my experience, well...I did some work for the CDU when I was a kid, and they required everyone to know something about everything you can imagine: survival, metallurgy, blaster repair, self-defense...and of course, scuba diving." Eryk chuckles, "Not your regular classes, but still a little boring." There is little that he can say to the woman, so instead of offering the wrong choice of words, Paul simply bobs his head empathetically. Nodding with interest toward Eryk, Paul murmurs, "Sounds good .... alright then, just need a submersible then ... and diving equipment." Cocking his head to one side, Paul adds, "I'll talk it over with my partners ... where can I reach you?" The scarred woman merely sits, and listens. A frown passes over her face, "Why would you want to go under water?" she asks. The doors of the Blue Nebula swing open silently as Coreshan enters. He smoothly walks to the bar and waves to Vanessa. She walks over and he orders. Eryk tilts up his bottle and drinks down the last of his ale. After setting the bottle back down, he scratches his chin and says to Nighman, "Well, I'm bunking on my boss's ship right now, but..." He reaches into his cloak and produces a datacard. "If you need to reach me, my comlink frequency is on there, as well as my holo-mail." Coreshan takes a bottle from Vanessa and drops some credits in the palm of her out stretched hand. He then walks over to the booth and takes a seat. Looking at the trio, still enthrawed in conversation. After a noticeable momment he takes the book back out of his pocket and begins to read. Taking the card, Paul views it for a moment before slipping it into a breast pocket with a nod. His feet drop to the ground and he throws back the rest of his brandy. "Sounds good," he mutters, rising up from the table. "I'll be in touch," he assures Eryk in farewell, a wry smile curling his lips. To Morganna, he smiles as well, tipping his head. "Morganna," he drawls pleasantly in parting, and the Corellian steps back from the table. Morganna looks up at Paul and nods once, she raises her glass and sighs, "Evening..." the woman lowers the glass to her lips, "Keep playing your music... you create enough beauty to even counter something as evil and dark as me." )" Eryk nods to Paul in farewell, and murmurs to Morganna, "I've gotta be getting outta here..." as he, too, begins to get up, turning to move toward the bar. Morganna tilts her head and her left eye flashes, "All the best Eryk.. whatever the hell you're doing nowadays.." she snorts, "Blasted Squid went off ansd abandoned us." The Corellian makes no reply to her dramatic comment, but it's uncertain if he just didn't hear it, or did not deign to answer. He heads through the bar, winding his way through the crowds and smoke. Paul_Nighman stands and walks to the main level. Eryk stands and walks to the main level. Coreshan notices the movement out of his periphial vision, but continues reading. Eryk chuckles as he heads to the bar, setting his empty bottle on the counter with a few credits. "Here ya go...you can have my bottle," he says with a grin to the bartender. The 'tender rolls his eyes and takes his payment as well as the bottle, muttering, "Wow. Thanks..." with a deadpan tone. Eryk continues away from the bar, heading for the door, a several paces behind Nighman. Morganna leans back on her chair and kicks her feet into the table, balancing on two legs. She closes her right eye and sips idly at her drink as she ponders the events that have just passed. Passing by Coreshan's table, Paul's eyes are drawn toward the book on the table, his pace slowing despite himself as he glances down curiously, half wondering he can recognize the edition. His path veers slightly too, taking him away from the door and closer to the man in question. He uses the convenient figure of a drunken Twi'lek in his way to cover for the change in trajectory. Coreshan stands from the booth as he sees The scarred woman sitting alone. He reaches to his side casually. Then back to the book, which he closes and stuffs into his coat pocket. He stands up, carrying his drink. Eryk continues at a brisk pace toward the door, squeezing narrowly past the Corellian without touching him, and just barely brushes up against the drunken Twi'lek as he pushes his way out the exit. The Twi'lek seems to take little notice, but instead toys idly with his head-tails as he staggers for the door. At the bar, the Twi'lek's drinking companion, a greying-furred Wookiee, barks out a chuckle at his friend's intoxication as he rises to join his friend for a cool-down walk around the concourse. Morganna just continues to sip at her drink. The woman's eye opens at the barking of the wookiee and she lowers fer feet to the ground in a defensive manner, it's as though she understands what the furry beast is saying. Her hand drifts down to her blaster just in case. Coreshan approaches the platform. At the base he stands and looks up at Morganna, "Hello Morganna...." he says, his voice as non-threatening as he can make it. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? As the man rises from his table, Paul veers readily about the drunken Twi'lek, chuckling softly as he understands the Wookiees growls and grshnarfs. He manages to get ahead of the odd two-some, pushing his way out of the bar. The scarred woman's right eye narrows to a slit. One of her hands remains caressing the blaster by her side while the other motions to a chair. She hisses, "Sit...". Her face becomes an emotionless mak, "I'm surprised you're still here." she says in a low growl, she more than makes up for the lack of conviction in your voice. Coreshan sits down near you at the platform table. Coreshan walks up and takes a seat at the table. Leaning back in the chair he looks at Morganna, "How are you feeling Morg? I see your eye is functioning fully...I'l glad to see you well." There is a snap as Morganna frees her blaster from it's peace bond. "Talk." she says in a low, cold voice, "I know you know about my..... associates... if you have so much as told a flea..", the woman hisses warningly KuhnDog walks in from the main concourse. KuhnDog has arrived. Coreshan narrows his eyes at Morganna, his hand slipping down gently to his side, where his own blaster rests in a quick-draw holster. It doesn't move as it rests around the grip. "Telling anyone would mean your death Morganna. You know that..." he says tapping the finger of his synthetic finger on the table. His eyes rest on her, his own searching hers for some sign of emotion. "But you reported me didn't you?" KuhnDog enters the cantina steadily, he looks around at all the patrons that are here and makes his way carefully to the bar. KuhnDog sits down at the bar. Morganna growls as her voice lowers, one of her hands is distinctly beneath the table and it shifts slightly. At the platform table, Morganna sneers and narrows her eyes, "Reported you? There's no proof for or against that, but I do know you know of my associates for sure because of your suspicions, because a certain item on my person was not placed exactly where it came from after I was stunned." she shifts her blaster hand slightly, "I concede that if you tell anyone it might mean my death, but at least I would take you down with me..." a sick smile quirks over her lips, "If you had the guts to shoot me.. or maybe." she pauses dramatically and almost whispers, "The heart." KuhnDog knocks on the bar, quietly enoough to not bother others, but gets the attention of the barkeep. He motions her over and orders himself a drink. The barkeep gets the drink ready and gives it to him. He carefully lifts it up and sips lightly. As he does so, he turns on stool and looks around the room at everyone that is here. At the platform table, Coreshan eyes fall at Morganna's words, but his caution over-powers his emotions..he looks at Morganna, his eyes locked on her almost looking into her. "Let me tell you a story Morganna, Can I do that?" Coreshan sits at the table talking to morganna. His eyes drop then look at her after a momment. He talks to her, but the noise of the bar patrons drowns out everything he says. The scarred woman locks her gaze with Coreshan, she doesn't falter, she doesn't let him stare her down. Her hand that isn't under her table raises the drink in it to her lips before she speaks lowly. At the platform table, Morganna fixes Coreshan with a very cold gaze, she hisses, "I suppose I have time for a story." she grunts. At the platform table, Coreshan moves his left hand to a crystal ash tray and moves it around slowly. "There was a Soldier who dreamed of glory and honor... He joined Imperial service the first chance he could and had his innocence taken from him. His hands killed the innocent and the helpless with everything in him screaming that it was wrong." he says...his lower lip trembleing a bit. "The things he done were leagle, but not to him. Inside he knew they were wrong, but he could not break free of what they had taught him. In his last battle he was injured.."" Coreshan sits at the table and talks...Whatever it is about seems to be long and drawn out. At the platform table, Morganna doesn't flinch at what is being said. In fact, a smile twitches across her lips, "Was this you, Coreshan?" she asks, and chuckles slightly, hissing, "I know no such thing as remorse, you can't scare me with this. I am fully aware that I am in this over my head, but as far as the vast majority of my associate's associates are concerned, I am nothing more than space scum. I am not on a pay roll, I do not have to follow their rules, I can even disobey their orders." Morganna responds with an equally drawn out response, she doesn't seem to be in the slightest bit phased. KuhnDog takes another sip on his drink as he looks out at the rest of the cantina with motionless eyes. As he continues to do so, he looks down at the floor and gets lost in thought. At the platform table, Coreshan raises his synthetic hand, "Please...let me continue.." he says frowning at the womans statement. "Yes, it was me... Inside I felt as if I had no recourse but to die or repair what I destroyed as best i could. The Wookiees I killed..." says, pauseing, "The women and children I murdered.." he says, each word comming out heavy..." i could never repair that, but then...on Caspar, I saw a sick woman that reminded me of me. Who was maimed like me." he says opening his right eye wider as if to remind you of its synthetic nature, "So, I stayed..to help her as much as I could, to care for her as much as she would let me. She was the only reason I stayed during those months..." his eyes trail off of hers to the table as his voice fades away. Coreshan talks...long, his face emotional as he presents his thoughts...In the end, thought he looks saddly into the table. At the platform table, Morganna snorts slightly, her blaster hand raises from her blaster and she shakes her head. Her cold, evil nature shows through as she raises the drink to her lips, "Your compassion is your weakness, my friend." she shakes her head and snorts, "Unlike you, I cannot be turned, I am evil, I freely admit it now, there is no use in denying what is undeniably true." her left eye flashes and she scratches her cheek, "it will probably one day lead to my demise, but that won't be for a long time.. unless you shoot me now." Morganna, on the other hand, speaks with an almost robotic coldness, her face conveys cold emotionlessness. At the platform table, Coreshan sighs... and raises his own hand, mimmiking Morgannas. "You have said that to me before I think, I didn't believe it then, but after I found out that you had told the imperials about me and seen your gear after I stunned you I can believe it now...." he says his voice trailing off...He shakes his head, "You may be right about compassion...and love." At the platform table, Morganna snorts and sips her drink, "I'm not going to shoot you here... call it whatever you like, maybe it's my own little way of showing compassion..." she lowers the glass to the table with a clink and narrows her eye, "Call it a warning, I will not bring you in, I will not put myself at risk for the.." she rolls her eye, "Glory of the empire.. that whole Glory thing is crap... they're evil sods like me." Coreshan talks quietly, then turns his head...he mutters one short statement after his onger one. Morganna idly sips her drink and leans back on her chair somewhat. Both of her hands are now visible. Ross notices Coreshan and walks over toward him. At the platform table, Coreshan looks over at Morganna, "Evil, its a word to describe those who are too weak to resist what is so easy... I appreciate that fact that would not shoot me here, but you will not have to." Reaching to his right again he draws his weapon in a blur.. Coreshan readies a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Ross slows his approach. Coreshan , draws his blaster and holds it...away from Morganna. Ross get within about 10 feet of Coreshan and says, "Hello Coreshan, is everything ok?" Coreshan looks over at Ross, "Ross, if you ever considered me a friend, leave now... please." he says, his voice cold. Morganna seems genuinely surprised at the drawing of the pistol, as though it was the last thing she would have expected of the man. For want of anything better to do, she laughs, an evil, maniacal laugh, "Oh Coreshan.." she says in a gloriously amused tone, "I didn't think you had it in you.." it is clear from the slight edge in her voice that she is slightly nervous. she keeps her hands away from her blaster. Coreshan stands from his seat and trains the blaster on Morganna's face. "Why...why would you let me...Is there something in you that is afraid to face the rest of your life. You know i could kill you right now." he says, then he flips the blaster over in his hand and grasps the barrel. "Stand up." People in the cantina disperse from the ruckus. One ducks out the door, presumably heading for security... Ross says, "Coreshan, tell me whats going on here. I don't want to have to get you and your friend arrested." KuhnDog looks up from the seat and sees Coreshan. He notices the blaster in his hand and slowly get up from his seat. He makes his way him as he unstraps his holster and grabs his blaster. He holds it pointing in the air. KuhnDog readies a Kylan-3 Heavy Blaster Pistol Coreshan looks at Ross, "Oh, nothing ross, just showing my good friend here my new blaster...We always like." he says with an evil grin, "To play rough in words." Morganna stands up slowly and has her hands free, she frowns and looks around, "If you shoot me, Coreshan.." the woman hisses, "you will be taken down here by people other than me, I am giving you an opportunity to leave, I gave you one.. I was not going to even approach you again if I saw you.. now... things have changed." Ross says, "Well you are scaring the natives. Please put the gun away." Ross looks to Morganna, "Are you ok Miss?" Coreshan smiles and looks at Morganna, he reverses the movement and flips the gun into his hand and reholsters it. "Why Ross," he says, "Anything for you, my partner in atrosity." then he looks at Morganna...a gleam..a very unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. He leans over and whispers in her ear... Coreshan whispers, "Meet me in the Garden and we will settle this...right now." KuhnDog notices Ross near that group and makes his way to him, with some trouble with the slight panic. he still has the gun pointing towards the air. When he gets near Ross, he says, "Everything okay, Lieutenant?" Morganna wrinkles ner nose and looks to Coreshan, she frowns and laughs slightly, whispering back. You whisper, "And risk losing my life? Not likely... I have things to do, people to see." to Coreshan. Ross says, "I don't think so sir." smiles cautiously and says, "Perhaps I just know some very strange people." Coreshan stands erect once again without another word and returns to his seat. Takeing a drink of his brandy he looks out of the corner of his eye at ross and the armed man, but says nothing. Morganna chuckles and shakes her head, she leans down towards Coreshan and mutters something at the table, leaning forewards almost menacingly. Ross says, "Coreshan my friend, try to keep you weapons holstered alright." At the platform table, Morganna snorts, "there will be other times, Coreshan.. I don't want to die right now, it isn't my time, it isn't your time... we can be certain that we will meet again.." she frowns at something and narrows her eye. A thought goes through her mind. What if he tells people about her affiliations. Coreshan looks at Ross, "Sorry my old comrade. I just like to show off my new toys." KuhnDog notices the holstering of the strange man's weapon, so he brings his down, but still has it in his right hand pointing down. He turns to his side to face Ross, and says very softly, but looks very irritated, "What was that all about?" Ross smiles and says, "Well try to save that type of display and theatrics for less public places. Coreshan looks at Morganna and whispers something. At the platform table, Coreshan says, "Well then I will be there." Coreshan stands and walks to the main level. Ross nods to Coreshan and walks over toward the bar shaking his head. Coreshan stands from the table. His expression growing dark, almost unreadable. You stand up and walk down to the main level. Coreshan walks out of the cantina. Coreshan has left. Morganna follows Coreshan with her eyes, and shortly follows him. Her expression isn't as dark as his, for once, but she is definately cautious. KOS Level 3 -KOS Gardens- The beautiful KOS Gardens take up a large portion of this level of the station. Meant to be an escape from the rest of the metallic industrial station, the gardens provide a relaxing place for the residents of the station to gather. Trees and flowering plants from Caspar grow in neat, tidy patterns in the center of the gardens, surrounded by benches, is the KOS fountain. Made of a tangled web of transparisteel tubing, gases from the surface are pumped through and lit from strategic angles, creating an absolutely stunning effect that has never been reproduced elsewhere. Gardners are busy cleaning up the mess of blasted plants and torn up vegetation. Techs are busy installing security cameras along the walls and ceilings. OOC Note: Type INSPECT/CONTENTS to see what else is here. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Coreshan -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Coreward leads to Level 3 -Residential Level-. Coreshan sits on a bench in a darkened corner...smokeing. The scarred woman steps into the garden, her hand is firmly on her blaster, which is definately not peace bonded. She narrows her eye and steps behind a bush out of view of the security cameras Coreshan raises an eyebrow as he hears ruffeling in the leaves to his right. He grimaces and looks at the dirt. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath... Then he takes his dl-44 out of its' holster and places it on the bench beside him. Morganna fully draws her blaster under the cover of the trees and trains it on your head, "You can come with me alive, Coreshan, we can finish this on my ship... or we can leave and finish this another day." the woman growls, "If I kill you now, I will not be able to step foot on this station, I'm certain they would suspect me." Morganna readies a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Coreshan looks over at Morganna and says quietly, "So what made you an imperial slave? I thought there was something to you?" he says looking at her. Morganna narrows her eye and grunts, "They have me in a very tight place." she doesn't move the blaster, although the word 'slave' clearly cuts through her like a knife, "They did some favours for me, but unfortunately, I have a feeling I'll be paying them back for a long time." Coreshan stands up, "I'm going to walk over to you Morganna. I'll leave this blaster here. I just want to talk to you Okay? I remember the time you told me about yourself and what...your father done to you. It made me feel like dieing Morganna...it did... to see what pain it puts you through." Morganna falters slightly as the memories of her past get brought up, the blaster remains trained, "I can't let you live.. If you tell anyone.." she growls, "/Anyone/ about my affiliations, I will have to flee to them, and I will once again be a slave.. I still have my freedom.. I still have some sort of freedom, liberty..." she seems to be convincing herself. Coreshan looks at Morganna and takes a slow step toward her, He spreads his arms out and says, "Look at me Morganna, I have always tried to protect you. I would never tell anyone you were working for those dogs because I /know/ what they would do to you. You have liberty...I once had that, but now look where greed has gotten me and I am an innocent man. So you can kill me right now, but I want you to know that I do care for you Morganna." Morganna narrows her eye and growls, "I'm afraid I can't let you go.. I have had people that I have /trusted/ throw it all away... I don't want to kill you here, in the garden..." she sneers Coreshan smiles and shakes his head. "If you let me go you will never see me again, if you kill me you will never see me again and if you turn me in you will never see me again, but I don't think you care." he says his voice more resigned. Morganna narrows her eye and squeezes the trigger, a blue stunbolt flies from the tip, "I never cared." she says, although the words are very slightly hollow. Her evil nature overcomes her compassion, her killer side overcomes her good. Coreshan steps back quickly as the bolt crashes into the wall behind his head. He grabs up his blaster and kneels bringing it to the ready. He looks at Morganna, "Leave NOW!" he says angryly.. Morganna narrows her eye and growls, she takes a few steps back, "If I leave, I can't trust my secret with you..." The woman slides her thumb over the power setting on the back. Coreshan slinks off behind some bushes, quietly. Coreshan unconceals a SS-V Blaster Carbine Morganna loses sight of Coreshan and takes a step out into the garden, facing the last place he was seen, but getting obviously nervous, she growls. Coreshan readies a SS-V Blaster Carbine Bushes can be heard to Morganna's left. The cameras above scan ominously, but they are trained on the common area, not the shrubbary. The nozzle of an Ss-v protrudes from the brush. "They're enslaveing your soul with each passing day Morganna, poor Morganna." he says. Morganna takes another step back, she's becoming dangerously close to the area that the cameras are scanning, she pops a shot into the bushes, in the direction of the voice, "They're not enslaving me!" she cries, becoming more distressed, she hates it when people know which of her buttons to push. Coreshan moves swiftly behind a tree. "Stop fireing Damn it! The Marines will put you away." he says, as he moves farther away from the pistols effective range. He raises his carbine and gets a bead on her. Morganna lowers her blaster and growls. She backs off slowly, "And do you care if the Marines get you? How do I know you won't shoot me in the back?" she hisses, but at least the woman isn't firing. Coreshan laughs, "They'll never find me dear, I know this place pretty well, when you have an imperial warrent on your head you learn /fast/. I'm not going to shoot you... You're know you are already marked for death don't you. All the SLAVES of the white hats are." Morganna lowers her blaster and breathes heavily as the words hit her harder than any physical blow she has ever recieved, "I will get you.." she growls, "ONe day... I will have you.." with that, the woman holds her blaster in one hand, partially concealed by her jacket, as she backs towards the corridor. Coreshan calls out from the bush as he sees Morganna leave...He wonders if she has any idea how the words he spoke hurt him and wonders if she could see the hot tears flowing down his dirty cheek if she would care... He wipes his eye. Coreshan calls, "Someone cares Morganna..You know I Care Morganna!" Morganna tesnes up like a spring, it is more than obvious that the woman is going to snap the minute she gets in her ship, she holsters her blaster and clenches her fists, walking backwards, facing that bush in mistrust as she nears the exit. At the call, she spins around, hoping noone can catch the sparkle of light catching the single tear f frustration that slides down her cheek, it's so different when someone preys on your weaknesses as you prey on theirs. She strides out without looking back. Coreshan breaths in trembleing gasps as the woman leaves. He disasembles the two piece weapon and hides it away. He stands and dusts himself off. Coreshan and Morganna